They Say Life Is A Circle
by ReginaLucifer
Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome reabsorbs the Shikon jewel and she is sent back to her time; permanently. Years later, Kagome is in college, hoping to become a history teacher. Things get exciting in Kagome's life, all of a sudden. Please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything to do with it.

They Say That Life Is A Circle - ReginaLucifer

Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome reabsorbs the Shikon jewel and she is sent back to her time; permanently. Years later, Kagome is in college, hoping to become a history teacher. Not your usual "Kagome is in college" fic.

Prologue The Final Battle

She could feel a coldness in the air, seeming to foretell what was to come. They had stopped for the night, unusually quiet and they had retired in the same manner. Everyone was uneasy. There was a foreboding feeling in the air that made them peer into the shadows around the camp, as though expecting something to jump out them at any moment. Every flicker of shadow made them jump; every screech of wind made them tense in anticipation. Nobody got any rest that night. Maybe that had been his plan all along: to make them too exhausted to fight him off effectively. Naraku had planned this day to perfection. All but one factor he had considered: allies.

Kagome knew what would happen but she could do nothing to stop the events about to unfold. Thick, black fog drifted into their clearing, making it hard to breath for all but her. Sango put on her mask to block out the poison while InuYasha and Miroku covered their noses and mouths with their sleeves. Kagome picked up Shippou and the poison around him was purified. He wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in fear; expressing each and everyone's fears that they could not show themselves. Kagome slung her quiver over her shoulder and nocked an arrow, ready for the battle that was about to begin.

She aimed in between two trees where she could see the shadows getting darker. It looked as though it was sucking in all the light around it. She had never seen anything like it in her entire life, and you couldn't exactly say hers was normal. Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the shadow that made her shudder. Naraku. The entire group's weapons were trained on him but he continued towards them as though they were merely children threatening him with pebbles. This was odd. He usually kept his distance and that made her ill at ease. He would not take such a risk unless he was certain he would win.

She pulled back, preparing to fire when tentacles suddenly grabbed her wrists, squeezing hard enough to make her release them.

"You thought I would underestimate you for a second time, little priestess?" Naraku asked, a dark amusement colouring his voice.

She didn't answer, continuing to struggle against his iron-like grip. InuYasha bared his fangs in a feral growl, "Let her go, Naraku!"

Naraku did not seem to hear him as he knocked the Tetsusaiga out of his grip. She heard it land a few feet away and watched in mounting horror as InuYasha's fangs lengthen and his eyes bleed red. She saw jagged purple markings appear on his cheeks and his claws extend. His irises turned a haunting green colour and diminished a great deal in size. She struggled with renewed vigour, realising what it was that Naraku's twisted sense of humour had in mind.

Suddenly, glaring red eyes settled themselves on her and she froze in an inexplicable fear. Eyes wide and fully trained on InuYasha, she barely registered what Naraku said: "Let's see if you can stop him from slaughtering you this time." Then he laughed, a terrible, bone chilling laugh that left her insides cold. She restarted her struggle against Naraku as the now demon InuYasha slowly advanced on her.

"Please, InuYasha, don't do this! Don't you remember me?!" She cried, suddenly realising that her cheeks were soaked with tears. "It's me Kagome!" She persisted, hoping he would stop, but no look of recognition crossed his features and he approached still. "Please, InuYasha," she whispered, her face flushed from fear.

Suddenly, a tentacle shot out and pierced him in the chest. She hoped it hadn't pierced his heart but she knew it not to be true. She watched in detached fascination as blood gushed from the wound like a fountain. He would not even have acknowledged the wound, had it not been fatal. He fell to the ground not moving or breathing and she felt it getting harder to breath. She realised absently that Naraku was still laughing, if you could call it a laugh.

Suddenly, there was a bright blur and she was freed. She fell to the ground but she could not move. She watched as Kikyou approached Naraku -who seemed frozen in time- and plucked the shards out of his kimono. Kagome sat there numbly as she gave them to Sesshoumaru, whom she hadn't noticed before then, and she gathered her mystical powers into her hands. The power blasted from her hands like electricity and engulfed Naraku for a few moments until the glow died down. When she could see properly again, she saw that Naraku was gone and a black, gnarled tree was in his place.

All of a sudden, a large hand thrust the remainder of the jewel shards in front of her face, effectively shaking her out of her stupor. Tentatively, she plucked them from the hand and looked up the arm to the face of the arm's owner. It was Sesshoumaru, and his face seemed to be showing concern but she couldn't be sure because she had never been around him other than in battle. Maybe her sleep deprived mind was playing tricks on her.

Without warning, the two separate fragments started to glow and the rose into the air to come together to be whole once again. She was startled to see it start plunging towards her but she couldn't do anything as it embedded itself into her. Then her vision went blank.

Everyone else present saw her eyes glow white as the Jewel of the Four souls found its home inside her body. Her entire being began to glow before multiple beams of white light projected themselves from Kagome toward each one of them present. None of them could move as the beams struck them and they knew no more.

Kagome woke from her nightmare, breathing hard and dried tears crusted on her cheeks. She sat up, taking a shuddering breath as she ran a shaking hand through her sweat matted hair. She had had that same nightmare ever since it happened but lately it had been happening much more frequently. She desperately wished that she knew what happened to her friends after the Jewel entered her body. She absently fingered the scar that was left from the Jewel re-entering her body and sighed. She glanced at her clock to see it was five in the morning and thought she might as well get up, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after that nightmare. She never did.

End Prologue

A note from me: I hope you like it, it's only the beginning. If you have anything to say about it -question or comments- please review and tell me. Flames also welcome if it tickles your fancy.

Oh yea, please don't expect regular updates. I'm not too good at doing that. I might get another two chapters before the summer break. After that it's on hiatus until I get back from vacation or I get time on a computer sometime. Not likely though.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything to do with it.

They Say That Life Is A Circle - ReginaLucifer

Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome reabsorbs the Shikon jewel and she is sent back to her time; permanently. Years later, Kagome is in college, hoping to become a history teacher. Not your usual "Kagome is in college" fic.

Chapter One Far From Normal

She sighed as she sat herself down on the couch. She glanced at the clock and sighed again. It was only a half an hour after five and she was all ready to leave. School started at nine-thirty. She felt her life was becoming much too monotonous, after going back and forth from the present and the feudal era, being attacked by vicious monsters every time she turned around, anything normal was much too boring.

That was how it had been after Souta had found her unconscious body at the bottom of the well. It had taken about a week for her to eat on her own, and even longer to talk and to stop staring into space. Even after that they couldn't figure much out about what happened to her from what little she said. All they knew was that she had been sent back to her own time permanently, though not for lack of trying. She did not want to tell them that the Shikon jewel was completed and back within her body - she hadn't wanted them to worry about some possible rogue demon attacking her for it. Not that she'd met any. Here and there she had sense a demon or two but they were well hidden under illusion charms and hadn't even given her a second glance.

That was one of the things she would be thankful to her grandfather forever for. He had trained her as a priestess soon after she began to function normally, hoping to take her mind off whatever tragic events had occurred in the feudal era. At least that was what he said, though she believed he had an ulterior motive: taking over the Shrine when he was too old to manage it, for one. That wasn't in her plans though. She was currently attending a college that she had to travel across town on the city bus to get to. Her goal was to become a historian or a teacher and to learn as much as she could about that past. Maybe then she could find out what happened to Sango and Miroku after the final battle. Find out if Shippou might still be alive. She hoped to talk to him again, she missed him a lot. Then her hopes were dashed by the thought that if he were still alive, would he not have contacted her by now? She still clung to the hope that maybe he couldn't find her, not having been in contact with her and not being able to remember her scent. She hoped that they had all been happy.

She roused herself from her thoughts to see that it was nearly seven. How had she been distracted for so long?! It hadn't seemed to be that long. She shrugged to herself and picked up her new blue backpack - her big yellow backpack had brought back too many memories - and made her way out of her apartment, grabbing her keys and locking the door on her way. She jogged her way to the street and walked to the bus stop. Soon enough the bus was stopped in front of her and she got on, showing the driver her pass as she went to sit down.

After more than an hour the bus was stopped in front of her college and she was on her way to sit down on a bench to wait for class to start, when she heard her name being called.

"Hi guys," she greeted the girls who were now in front of her catching their breaths from running.

"Hey Kagome," the three chorused and she smiled at them.

"What are you doing her so early, Kagome?" One of them asked, "I thought your first class was at nine-thirty."

"Couldn't sleep again?" The other asked.

"Yea," she said wearily, "I thought I would get some fresh air."

"Our first classes are over, so we'll stay with you!" Eri said excitedly.

Yuka shook her head and said, "Sorry, I can't. I'm meeting Hojou for breakfast." She smiled and walked away, towards where they could see Hojou waving in the distance.

As soon as Yuka was far enough away, Ayumi whispered, "You should have went out with him Kagome! He would have been so good for you." She got a far away look on her face, in Kagome's opinion, probably picturing what their children would look like. Kagome almost gagged at that thought. Hojou was nice and everything but he was almost too nice. No one should be that nice, it was creepy.

"Nah, he's not my type," she said, waving her hand, as though to dispel those types of thoughts.

Eri, usually the most polite of her friends, then said sarcastically, "Oh yea. We forgot. You like bad boys who treat you poorly." She knew they were talking about InuYasha, and she was suddenly ashamed about what she had said about him.

Kagome rolled her eyes but said nothing as they continued to talk about her _boyfriend_ in junior high. She sat down on the nearest bench, soon joined by Eri and Ayumi, who had just noticed she had left the conversation.

A little while later, Kagome and her friends - including Yuka - could be found on their way to their history class. Her friends weren't talking about anything very interesting, so Kagome tuned them out, happy to finally be going to class. They arrived and as soon as they sat down and took out their notepads and pens, the bell wrung for class to start.

Moments later, the professor walked to the front of the class to start the lesson. "Today we will be learning about a terrible warlord who was, in most of the people's opinions of that time, the most evil man to terrorize feudal Japan. Legends say that the man had been human but his malevolence had transformed him into a demon. Usually, we wouldn't believe such things but there has been evidence that he was more then half a century of age and still retained his youth." Now this had Kagome's attention! She leaned forward, listened intently and rapidly taking notes. This was the first she had heard about anything to do with the feudal era since she had arrived. She listened as the professor continued, "A powerful priestess is said to have imprisoned him but there has been no evidence of this and it could not be verified because true priestesses do not exist in the present time to help us find the demon." Now that was something Kagome could strongly disagree with! Not that she was about to say something.

The professor went around the desk and unlocked one of the drawers while saying, "I have recently obtained the bow and arrow said to be the set used by the priestess who vanquished the warlord." He pulled said bow and arrow carefully from his drawer and held them up for all the class to see.

"They look old and dirty to me," Yuka remarked beside her, peering at them distastefully.

Indeed, they did look old but they were old. Even with the utmost care, something could not last more that five hundred years unscathed and she doubted they hadn't been used since the priestess had defeated the evil warlord.

"Now, I'll have you come up one at a time to come and look at the bow and arrow up close," he said and started calling names. Some people barely glanced at it, while others examined it very closely.

When it was her turn she went up to the front and picked up the bow and arrow. It looked exactly like the ones Kaede had given her over her time in the feudal era. She smiled and ran her fingers over the scratches in the wood from much use. Otherwise, the only thing it needed was a new string. She pulled on it and was surprised to find it was still very strong, even after all this time.

Suddenly, she felt a nagging at the back of her mind and she opened her senses. She sensed a very black aura, just outside the classroom door. She heard the doorknob start to turn and felt her blood pump loudly in her ears. Seemingly calm, she turned towards the door as it squeaked open, along with everyone else in the classroom. As soon as the door opened, she could feel the blackness of the aura fill every crevice in the room, with the exception of anywhere in the immediate vicinity of her. She almost shivered at the feeling of coldness the newcomer gave her but she repressed it. When the door was finally out of her line of vision - which seemed to have taken forever - she saw a man with black, thigh length, wavy hair and his usual kimono. Yes, usual, for she recognized him.

Quickly, she had an arrow pointed right where his heart was, if he even possessed a heart that is. The whole class gasped at her actions and tried to tell her to stop but she ignore them and didn't even take her eyes off him for a second.

He walked further into the classroom and Kagome yelled, "Stay back!"

He immediately stopped but he started to talk, his tone as dark and arrogant as it had always been, "I'm glad to see that even after all these years, people still haven't forgotten me." He held a hand over his heart and in a sweet voice, added, "It is almost heart warming." He dropped his hand heavily at his side and smirked, something that made everyone in the room shiver, "But then, I don't have a heart."

She narrowed her eyes at him. It seemed that after all this time he had gotten a sense of humour - excluding the _sense of humour_ he had had in the past, the one that liked to torture people. He started to circle around her but kept her arrow trained on him, turning to keep him in her line of fire. He seemed to look her up and down, as though assessing how much of a threat she was to him and said, "You have changed since the last time we've met, but I notice you're still _trying_ to stop me."

She glared at him and asked something that had been bothering her ever since he had entered the classroom, "How did you escape the spell Kikyou put on you?"

He smirked again and answered, "Even a priestess as powerful as her could not hold me for long."

Now it was her turn to smirk. "You call five hundred years not long?" She asked.

That seemed to get on his nerves but as though he weren't affected, he said simply, "A minor set-back."

She found that so funny that she couldn't help but laugh. This seemed to anger him even further, enough to make him grab her around the neck and start to squeeze. Kagome calmly - unlike she thought she would be in this type of situation - gripped the arrow in her hand and channelled her purifying powers into it. Once she felt it had enough power, she brought it up and plunged it deeply into his forearm. He immediately released her and gripped his arm in obvious pain as her energy attacked and started to purify his arm.

He backed up towards the door and she knew he was going to leave, but not without any parting words, "I'll return for you, and the Jewel, little priestess, very soon." With that he vanished through the door.

Suddenly, she was very aware of a sharp pain in her neck and she doubled over, gasping for breath and clutching at it as though trying to alleviate the pain. The last thing she was aware of before she passed out was the students breaking out in pandemonium and the professor racing to catch her rapidly falling body.

End Chapter One

A note from me: I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm so glad I found fan fiction!

Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer than the prologue but I'm planning the chapters to get longer. But they might not. Who knows? Not even I.

Oh yea, please review! Or flame if you don't like it. I don't really care, although constructive criticism would be better.

****

Reviews:

Fanfiction.net -

Hanyou-demoness: Yay! You're my first reviewer! You know what I thought when I read your review? I thought of the saying: Assuming, it makes and _ass_ out of _u_ and _me_. Lol. I just thought it was funny. He he! Don't worry, some of your assumptions were correct, but I can't exactly tell you what you got wrong, now can I?. I just thought it was funny. He he!

Archangel Rhapsody: Thanks for the heads up, I had thought I was letting anonymous reviews. I will keep it up, thanks for the support!

POEKOES!: Thank-you and I will make sure to continue this story.

MediaMiner.org:

Persephone of Abydos: I'm so glad you like it! I'll be sure to give you your fix. Lol!

Thanks for your reviews everyone and I hope you continue reading my story and commenting on the things that make my story bad. I love you all.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything to do with it.

They Say That Life Is A Circle - ReginaLucifer

Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome reabsorbs the Shikon jewel and she is sent back to her time; permanently. Years later, Kagome is in college, hoping to become a history teacher. Not your usual "Kagome is in college" fic.

Chapter Two Re-Introductions

When Kagome woke, she could hear voices off to her right. She couldn't tell what they were saying, it just sounded like vibrations under water. The pain in her neck, though, brought her back to reality, almost painfully, and she found it painful to breath. For a moment she wondered why but her memory of what, she hoped, were the day before came back to her. Naraku. Just when she had thought that she would get peace from the everyday problems of the Feudal Era, he just had to come and shatter it to pieces. Just like the lives of many people from back then. So many people. Her friends. InuYasha, Sango and Miroku. Even the lives of people she despised, like Kikyou. Suddenly she wondered how she could hate someone who was, essentially, her. Of course, she knew they weren't the same, different people and experiences took care of that. But they shared that same soul.

Suddenly she decided not to think about such thought provoking things, it was bringing on a headache. Instead, she tried to find out who was… well, wherever she was. She soon found that her friends were trying to see her, but for some reason, the doctor wasn't allowing anyone that wasn't family in to see her. At the moment, she couldn't think of why they would do that but she was sure it would come to her later.

She decided that now would be a good moment to open her eyes - her throat was dry and it was killing her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and was glad to see that the curtains were drawn, she wouldn't have liked to wake up with the sun glaring in her eyes. It only took a moment to realize she was in a hospital. She looked at the table to her right to see a glass of water on top of it. Reaching out a shaky hand, she grabbed it and promptly drained it, taking a deep breath as she returned it to the table.

She felt something tickle her senses but ignored it, knowing Naraku wouldn't try anything this soon and in a hospital no less - actually, he probably would in a hospital but not this soon. She scanned her room to see flowers on various tables as well as get well soon cards. She smiled warmly and not for the first time - nor the last - she was grateful that she had such caring family and friends. The doctor turned from the door, finally getting rid of her friends and noticed she was awake. He came over and flashed a light in her eyes - which she didn't appreciate and gave him a glare - and checked her pulse. He seemed nervous for some reason she could not fathom and just decided he must be very jumpy.

"Y-you sho-ould be f-fine," he stuttered and she noticed his eyes kept flicking to her left.

Suddenly, a soft, deep voice said, "Leave."

The doctor seemed only too happy to oblige, leaving her alone with whoever it was in there with her, she noted dryly. When the doctor opened the door, she saw flashes of lights and heard inquiring voices, which suspiciously reminded her of a reporter's.

Whoever it was didn't give her time to wonder before he called attention to himself once more by clearing his throat. She turned her head to look at him for the first time and saw why the man was so frightened. Although the man didn't give off any hostile vibes, he looked dressed for a fight. He was dressed entirely in black, which contrasted greatly with his pale skin. His hair was a dark grey, judging by the tufts she could see sticking out from underneath his wide rimmed hat, which he covered the top half of his face with by keeping his head slightly lowered. He wore a large trench coat that looked so heavy she wondered how he could stand the heat. His pants were black and loose, and were held up by a large black belt with a large silver buckle. On his feet were large combat boots. To her, he looked like he had walked right out of one of those vampire movies her little brother always watched.

Suddenly, he lifted his head up, giving her the first clear view of his face. His face was grim, his mouth set in straight line and his eyes were a golden colour. Now she was reminded even more of some horror movie. Maybe he was Dracula, in league with Naraku and he had come to finish her off. She narrowed her eyes, thinking about the closed blinds. Could vampires come out in the daytime as long as they stayed in the shadows? Suddenly she realised how ridiculous her thoughts sounded and she was glad she hadn't voiced them out loud. Maybe they had given her a bit too much morphine. She would have laughed but settled for laughing inside her head after she saw that the man was still looking at her.

"Is there something you wanted?" she asked, not being able to take the silence and his piercing stare any longer. She hoped she hadn't sounded as nervous as she felt - the vampire thoughts were really getting to her. Now she was wishing she had watched those movies with her brother so she would know how to kill them.

He walked around to the right side of her bed and reached into his jacket. She tensed but relaxed when he only pulled out a bundle of clothes. He put them on her lap and turned towards the door, saying, "Put on those clothes and we'll go." That was when she noticed she was wearing one of those cloth hospital dresses.

"Go where?" she asked, pulling on the clothes he had given her.

"We have to leave here. Naraku is starting to gather his forces again but this time he has acquired some powerful allies," he told her before adding, "He's after the Shikon jewel again, so I'm to keep you safe."

She nodded, knowing he couldn't see it but not particularly caring at that moment as she pulled on a long leather jacket. She looked like she had bought these at the same store where he had gotten his clothes - only, her clothes were made for a woman, obviously.

She wondered if she knew the man from somewhere. He knew about Naraku, and she felt better now that he said that he was to protect her but it could be some ploy of Naraku's. Nah, it wasn't his style. She finished pulling on her new clothes.

She decided to go for the direct approach, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

He turned around and she caught another glance of his face before he went to peek through the blinds. She thought he wasn't going to answer when he simple said, "Yes."

When found he wasn't going to be forthcoming, she asked, "Where do I know you from?"

"I'll tell you at a safer location," he told her distractedly, seeming to be looking for a way out of the room.

She decided that she wasn't really sure anymore whether she was safe or not, and not because of the strange man. "Where are we going?" she asked, her eyes scanning the room as though she thought something were going to jump out at her. She sure hoped that there were no spy cameras in the room because she had just been changing.

Again, he still didn't seem to want to answer but said, "You'll see when you get there." Not very informative, but it would have to do. She would really rather be with the guy who was supposed to protect her than all alone where Naraku could kill her and take the jewel.

"Alright," she responded and kept glancing around, wondering how they were supposed to get out without anyone seeing them. She parted the blinds a bit to look out and was glad to see that there was only the hospital roof there - not a mob of demons coming after her and the jewel.

"We will stop by your house to leave a note for your family," he told her as he came over to the window again and opened the blinds. She merely made a noise in her throat of agreement, it was disconcerting, to say the least, that he knew where her home was. It made her wonder if people - like the man - were spying on her. She narrowed her eyes at him but she was glad he wasn't looking at her, she didn't want to seem ungrateful. He was focusing on opening the window, which wasn't supposed to open at all.

Finally, he seemed to get a bit impatient - though it didn't show on his face - and gave the window a hard shove. It popped out but he grabbed it before it could fall. Obviously, he didn't want attention being brought to them by the window shattering. He set it down on the bed, then seemed to look around for anything they would need and made sure the door was locked. Then he approached the window and before she knew what was happening, he had leapt out the window. Sticking her head out the window, she looked down to see him land gracefully on the roof below. That ruled out vampire - he was in direct sunlight and he wasn't… doing whatever it was that vampires did when in the sunlight.

Suddenly, a realization came to her that was so obvious she almost hit her head on the wall, but she restrained herself. He was obviously a demon, now that she remembered that she could detect them. Yes, most definitely a demon.

Now he was looking up at her as though expecting her to do something. Seeming to realize that she wasn't about to do anything, he called, "Jump!" Then added, almost as an afterthought, "I'll catch you!"

After jumping down a well so many times when she was younger and witnessing what demons were capable of, she knew full well that he could catch her, so she climbed carefully onto the ledge. As soon as she was sitting safely, legs hanging over the edge, she let herself drop. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the air rush up past her and was extremely relieved to feel him catch her.

Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat as she felt him jump. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was right. They were quite far away from the hospital now, and no one seemed to know they were gone. He landed seconds later, righted his grip on her and jumped again. Minutes later, they arrived at the Shrine without any incidents. She was quite glad no one had seen them, she was sure everyone in Japan knew about what had happened between her and Naraku, and she didn't want any more publicity. They approached the door when she suddenly remembered that she didn't have her key. She was about to tell him that when he pulled out her key and opened the door. He had obviously thought of everything.

They walked into the house and she found a pen and a pad of paper, and started to write a note to her family. She wrote that she was okay, she would see them when she could and not to worry about her.

She had just signed it with her name when the man came around from his inspection of her home. "Make sure they destroy it after they read it. We don't need anyone knowing you have been here," he said. She thought he was going a little overboard but she still added: P.S: Destroy this message when you read it.

"Let's go," he said, walking towards the door. She locked the door, and caught herself up to where he was, already halfway up the street. She walked beside him silently and wondered what they looked like to people. Probably a couple of gang members or assassins. She almost laughed; her brother would have been ecstatic to see her dressed like this.

"Something funny?" he asked with a ghost of a smile. He must have seen her amused smile.

She decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him, "I was just wondering what my brother would say, if he saw me wearing this. I probably look like someone out of one of his vampire movies." In fact, she had watched one with him and the clothes had looked really similar. She hadn't really picked up on the story line though.

"I see," he said with a hint of humour colouring his voice. She was really starting to wonder if he could say more than four words at a time, because that's what it seemed like.

They walked around a corner and she saw a really nice black car, and although she couldn't say what kind of car it was, she liked it. The man unlocked the driver's side door and climbed in then reached across the seats to unlock the door for her.

She climbed in and asked, "We're driving?" She looked out the window and waved at an old neighbour of hers. He obviously didn't recognize her because he went all white, ran inside his house and slammed the door shut behind him. She laughed and turned back to the man to see him smiling slightly as he answered her question with one of his own, "Would you rather walk?"

She shook her head, smiling and buckled her seatbelt as he started the car, thinking that they could become good friends. He seemed like a good person. Then again, not everyone who seems good is good, and she found herself wondering why she was going with him. She couldn't think of an answer but decided that if anyone should ask, she would tell them it was the morphine.

Then she wondered if she had even been given any morphine.

End Chapter Two

From me: Thank-you all for reviewing and I hope you all like this chapter. I just finished all my Provincial exams today at 12:15 (15 minutes early) and I was so happy I thought I'd write you all a new chapter! Plus I got really good on my French (41/55) and my science (46/55) exams and I was even more happy. I don't know what I got on my others though.

Oh yea! I just finished reading Van Helsing on Wednesday - yes, they made a book - and I loved it! Could you tell? Well, now I'm reading The Dragonbone Chair by Tad Williams, It's really good so far.

Now, onto…

****

Review Responses:

On FF.Net:

__

Shiro Ryu: Thank-you for your review and I hope you keep reading.

indig_ochipmunk:_ Thank-you! I do too!

__

Fantacdreamer: Well, I thought that was as good a time as any to stop, otherwise you would have to wait longer for chapters. I hope you like this chapter!

Animespiral.com: I have responded to your reviews on the review page.

****

Very Important P.S: I really need a beta-reader! I would like someone who has, perhaps, had experience in the field of beta-reading. Thank-you all!


End file.
